


Gelosia

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preserie, poco dopo la nascita di Sam. John alle prese con Dean e la gelosia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelosia

L’idea di diventare fratello maggiore non gli era dispiaciuta. Anzi, si era sentito importante: sarebbe stato il più grande, quello da seguire e imitare. Sarebbe stato un ‘punto di riferimento’ per il piccolo Sammy (o almeno così diceva la mamma: lui non aveva ben chiaro cosa fosse un ‘punto di riferimento’), e magari lo avrebbe tiranneggiato quando papà non guardava. Mica tanto, solo un pochino.  
Però nessuno gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto dividere papà e mamma con lui. Che storia era questa? Che si trovasse altri due genitori, loro erano suoi!  
“Dean, cosa devo fare con te?” sospiro John sedendosi sul divano. Era ancora sporco e sudato, ma di fare una doccia non se ne parlava; Mary voleva che risolvesse la questione con il suo primogenito.  
Il bambino tirò su col naso e non si voltò, continuando a fissare l’angolo dove era stato messo in castigo.  
“Dean, vieni qui” lo chiamò il padre; lui non si mosse. “Guarda che se non vieni subito, vengo lì e finisco quello che ha cominciato tua madre. E ricordati che io ho la mano più pesante.”  
Strascicando i piedi, il piccolo si avvicinò al divano. Gli faceva male il fondoschiena da tutte le sculacciate che gli aveva dato la mamma, non desiderava certo che papà ci aggiungesse del suo. Si sedette accanto a lui e incrociò le braccia sul petto, tirando fuori il labbro inferiore: l’aveva visto fare da Arnold in tv quando era offeso.  
“Dean, ascoltami. Noi siamo una famiglia, vero? Io, mamma, tu e Sam.”  
“No, Sam non ce lo voglio!” esclamò con la voce ancora rotta dal pianto.  
Altro sospiro. “Sì, invece. Lui è tuo fratello e noi gli vogliamo bene.”  
“Io no!”  
“Sì, anche tu Dean.” John gli accarezzò la testa. “E vogliamo bene a te, anche se ti comporti in questo modo.”  
“Era solo un’idea per fare qualche soldo” rispose il piccolo, facendo spallucce.  
“Cercare di vendere tuo fratello ai vicini non è un’idea, è una cattiveria che ti è costata tanti sculaccioni. Se la rifai di nuovo, ti metto a dormire in soffitta.”  
A quella parola, Dean tremò. “No, in soffitta no, papà…” gemette piagnucolante. “Ho paura, ci sono i mostri.”  
“Allora vedi di fare il bravo.” John cercò di restare serio, ma di fronte al suo bambino spaventato e sull’orlo delle lacrime, si intenerì e lo prese in braccio, stringendolo a sé. “Prometti che non farai più una cosa del genere e che vorrai bene a tuo fratello?” gli chiese dopo esserselo coccolato ben bene.  
“Sì, signore.” Dean sorrise alla fine e gli regalò un buffo saluto militare che lo fece ridere di gusto. “Papà?”  
“Mh?”  
“Vuoi più bene a me o a Sam?”  
“A tutti e due” rispose John.  
“Ma di più?”  
“Voglio bene allo stesso modo a tutti e due.”  
“Ma di più?”  
“Dean, perché non vai a giocare fuori, visto che è primavera?” John lo mise in terra; solo allora si rese conto di aver sporcato i vestiti del figlio col grasso che gli era rimasto sulla tuta. “Merda… Oh, volevo dire…”  
Troppo tardi; Dean stava già correndo verso la cucina urlando: “Mamma! Papà dice le parolacce!”


End file.
